


Going Straight

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Series: Fantagio Boys [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Astro - To Be Continued
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Big Gay Mobsters, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: Written for the ao3 random tags comment_fic prompt: "To Be Continued, Moon Bin/Cha Eunwoo, Big Gay Mobsters (AU)."In which freelance Interpol agent Moon Bin is assigned to infiltrate the Fantagio Boys.Vaguely inspired by the Taiwanese drama HIStory 3: Trapped.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Fantagio Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, K-pop and K-drama AUs





	Going Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



Moon Bin was a mercenary. He was damn good at his job. People looked at his pretty face and his leather jacket and his motorcycle and thought he was some kind of vapid pretty boy playing at being a bad boy. The way people underestimated him was half the reason he was so good at his job. 

The other half was just that he’d trained hard for years to hone himself into the perfect weapon. So when Director Kang at the Seoul Interpol office said she wanted someone to infiltrate the notorious Fantagio Boys crime family, Bin said he was the man for the job. 

And he was. 

Because there were two rules to being in the upper ranks at Fantagio: you had to be brutal. And you had to be beautiful. 

Bin was both of those things. 

When he strolled into the foyer of Fantagio’s headquarters, he had his motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm and a smile on his face. 

The two smiling receptionists were Yoon Sanha and Kim Myungjun, also known as MJ. They were sweet and bubbly and were the gatekeepers, knew everything that went on in Fantagio. The legitimate business was running restaurants. The real business was running weapons. 

“Good morning,” Bin said. “I have an appointment with Cha Eunwoo.” He leaned on the counter and smiled at both men. 

Sanha nodded and checked his computer. “Moon Bin-ssi?”

He nodded. 

“I’ll need to verify your ID,” MJ said. He placed an ID scanner up on the desk.

“Of course.” Bin fished his driver’s license out of his wallet, inserted it into the reader, then placed his thumb in the scanner for fingerprint verification. 

While MJ watched the scanner, Sanha studied something on his computer. What else did he have access to, besides the basics of Bin’s ID? He’d been backstopped heavily by Interpol, but he was curious all the same. Interpol had built Bin an impressive crime spree history so he’d be worth an interview at Fantagio as an enforcer and fixer, and they’d done so in several layers so Cha Eunwoo’s people would find something when they inevitably dug deeper on Bin. 

Sanha and MJ both flashed Bin more smiles. 

“Please, have a seat. Cha-daepyonim will send for you soon.” MJ gestured to the plush leather armchairs by the window. 

Bin nodded and thanked them, then went to sprawl on the loveseat, his posture casual but confident. As he sat, he watched people pass by, most of them regular peon employees. The elevator doors beside the reception desk opened, and Bin kept his posture casual but went on alert when five men in fine suits emerged. 

Seo Kangjoon. Yoo Il. Gong Myung. Kang Taeoh. Lee Taehwan. The Five Capos. All of them silver screen handsome. All of them absolutely brutal. Kang Taeoh was rumored to have beaten and even killed women. 

Bin didn’t stare at them too long lest he draw attention to himself, but he noted them as they passed by, noted as they headed out the front door. Seo Kangjoon climbed into a car. Kang Taeoh had a motorbike just like Bin’s. Could be a useful icebreaker in the future. 

Motion caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and he turned. Both Sanha and MJ were headed toward him. He rose.

“Moon Bin-ssi,” MJ said. “Please, come this way.”

Bin craned his neck and saw two women at the reception desk. Seo Ahrin, Seo Kangjoon’s younger sister. Ahn Yeoreum, Seo Ahrin’s best friend, rumored to be MJ’s girlfriend. Why were they taking over the desk?

Bin knew he’d be frisked before he was admitted to Cha Eunwoo’s presence. But he kept himself calm, rose to his feet and smoothed down his shirt and jacket, followed MJ and Sanha to the elevator the Five Capos had emerged from. MJ and Sanha flanked him in the elevator. He slid back a step so he was behind them ever-so-slightly. It would give him the tiniest advantage should they turn on him.

But the ride to the penthouse was silent. In all the surveillance footage Bin had seen of MJ and Sanha, they were hyper, full of laughter and silliness and the occasional bout of savageness. Their stillness now was a surprise, and also disconcerting. Was their cheer and charm a front? What was it covering?

The elevator doors opened into a penthouse office that had a bar, a lavish sitting area, and a massive desk. 

Cha Eunwoo was standing in front of the desk.

Bin froze.

He’d seen the surveillance photos, knew Cha Eunwoo was considered the most beautiful man in organized crime, had heard all the speculation about whether he was secretly a Gangnam beauty, but those photos did the man no justice. Seeing him in person was -

Bin’s breath caught in his chest.

And then there were hands on him and he almost panicked, but it was just Park Jinwoo, also known as Jinjin, Cha Eunwoo’s tiny chief enforcer, a man who talked slow and cut fast. Jinjin patted Bin down slowly and carefully, his touch clinical. Then he nodded to Eunwoo and stepped aside, almost blending into the background. MJ headed over to the bar to mix a couple of drinks. Sanha went to the little kitchenette to arrange a tray of pastries.

“Moon Bin.” Cha Eunwoo looked him up and down. “You come highly recommended by someone I trust very much.”

Bin swallowed hard. Eunwoo’s voice was a surprising combination of deep and breathy, almost delicate. He was so beautiful.

Below that beauty, Bin knew, lay utter mercilessness.

“You’ve gotten around,” Eunwoo continued. “Bosozoku speed tribes in Kyoto. Irish gun runners in Boston. Gambling establishments in Macau. You’re a bit of a mercenary.”

“I’m good at my job,” Bin said, shrugging and smiling. He was.

“Yes - working for Interpol these days.”

Bin’s blood ran cold.

Eunwoo smiled, and Bin was both entranced and terrified. “Don’t worry,” he said, which wasn’t reassuring at all. “We won’t hurt you. We need your help.”

“We?” Bin echoed, because he couldn’t think up witty repartee while he was trying to process the fact that his cover was blown.

He slid one foot back so he could keep Jinjin, Eunwoo, Sanha, and MJ all in sight but could slide into combat maneuvers at a moment’s notice. His heart was pounding. His cover was blown. 

And then he sensed someone behind him, and he turned to see who was standing directly between him and the elevator, the one known exit.

Betrayal ricocheted through him. “Rocky?”

“It’s okay, Hyung,” Rocky said. Rocky. Park Minhyuk. He and Bin had grown up on the streets together, scrapping and fighting and training. It was Rocky who’d gone toward law enforcement when Bin had stayed on the fringes, offering his services to any agency who’d pay. 

Rocky had been there the entire time, moved like a shadow, just like Bin had taught him, but he’d surpassed Bin years ago. If Rocky was working for the Fantagio Boys, they would be unstoppable.

“We want to go straight,” Eunwoo said.

Bin turned toward him, stepping again so he could keep an eye on Rocky. Rocky was the biggest threat in the room physically, followed by Jinjin. 

MJ giggled.

Bin’s pulse stuttered.

Sanha nudged him. “Hyung!”

“What?” MJ asked. “I’m sorry. It was funny. Eunwoo said we want to go straight.”

Eunwoo sighed and rolled his eyes. “Jinjin-hyung, control your boyfriend.”

“As if I control anything around here,” Jinjin said, but he cast MJ a look. “This is a serious moment, okay? Stop giggling!”

“I’m sorry.” MJ was still giggling. “I just - it was too tense. You know me. If it gets too tense, I laugh.”

“You’re going to laugh at someone’s funeral one day,” Jinjin said, “and I won’t defend you when people get mad.”

Bin cast Rocky a look. What the hell was going on here? Rocky sighed, exasperated.

“How have you survived this long if you can’t handle it when things get tense?” Sanha asked, nudging MJ harder.

MJ was doubled over laughing. Jinjin crossed the room to shake him, and, when that failed, clapped a hand over his mouth. Sanha drank one of the drinks MJ had mixed.

Eunwoo ran a hand through his hair and sank onto the edge of the desk, crossing his long legs at the ankle. “What I meant,” he said to Bin, “is that we want to go legitimate. Get out of the illegal enterprises. Our people will be safer if they’re on the right side of the law. And we need your help.”

“Why me?” Bin asked, even though he was pretty sure this was some sort of trick, or he was dreaming or something.

“Because.” Eunwoo caught Bin’s gaze and held it. “All the other Interpol agents are too ugly to believably work with us. And Rocky says we can trust you.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Bin asked. He scanned his surroundings. There had to be an alternate exit. There was no way the top leaders of the Fantagio Boys would ever let themselves get cornered up here should security on the lower floors be breached.

“You have no choice,” Eunwoo said, “if you want to get out of here alive.”

He was right. There was no way Bin could overpower the five of them, not now that he’d been made.

MJ ceased laughing and straightened up, and he had a pistol in one hand.

Bin swallowed hard. “All right. I’m in. What do you need me to do?”


End file.
